You Love Me More Than Him
by Tsuna69
Summary: boyxboy Alibaba is kidnapped by the magi Judal. Why has he kidnapped him and why wont he let Alibaba leave, why is he always angry? Jafar has grown to love Alibaba and he will do to get him back no matter what. Sinbad is worried how all this will turn out since he is in love with Jafar. Kouha keeps on telling Aladdin he loves him but Aladdin doesnt care one bit. How will this end?
1. Kidnapped

**This Is my first Magi Story. The pairing is different than in most stories.**

** I wanted to try something different. Hope you guys enjoy.**

_"Alibaba! Alibaba!_

_"You're Highness."_

_All the servants and guards were looking for their prince. Ever since Alibaba decided to change the way people live but because of this he had some much work cut out for him so times like this he would hide to be alone._

_"That Alibaba." Jafar sighed." It wasn't easy taking care of a soon to be king. Jafar suddenly felt a pat on his back. He turned away and saw his own king smiling._

_"How the job going? Sinbad smiled without a care in the world._

_"This is your fault." Jafar shouted."_

**Flashback**

"Jafar, I have a favor to ask of you." Sinbad was not sure to ask but in the end he manages to ask him. "Can you? Sinbad said with a big smile on his face. Jafar wished he didn't hear the words coming out Sinbad's mouth." What did you say? Jafar asked seeing if he heard wrong." Be a guide to the soon to be king." He smiled." Jafar didn't like every time Sinbad smiled because he was always up to something. Jafar didn't want to see Alibaba after all He was having a hard time and being with him twenty-four seven would be even harder.

"Ouch." The two turned around and saw Alibaba on ground with his face with dirt on it." Jafar ran toward Alibaba and wiped the dirt off his face." You should be more careful." Jafar said." Sinbad came afterward and stared at the two." Guess what? Sinbad said as he stared at Alibaba." What? Alibaba asked." Sinbad stared at Jafar with a smile." Jafar agree to be your guide as a king." Jafar quickly turned toward Sinbad with a glare. A smile appeared on Alibaba's face." Is that so? Alibaba said as he turned to look at Jafar. Jafar couldn't refuse when Alibaba was smiling at him. "Yes it's true." He said."

**End of Flashback**

_"It's because you can't say no to him since you're in love with him." Sinbad blurted out. When hearing that Jafar punched his arm into Sinbad's stomach." Sinbad glared at Jafar." Why you!_

_"Jafar! Jafar turned around and found Alibaba walking toward him. "Where have you been? Jafar asked worried." Alibaba changed the topic quickly." You look sick, Sinbad." Sinbad couldn't like make his little prince worry so he quickly got up straight." It's nothing for you to worry about he said as he patted Alibaba on his head. Alibaba stared up at the sky and saw so many ruk sparkling in the sky." Aladdin back! Alibaba said as he ran inside the palace. After he left Sinbad notice the sad look on Jafar's face. Everybody knew that Alibaba loves Aladdin more than anything. Alibaba loves Aladdin as a good best friend but Jafar sees that as something else._

_"Aladdin." Alibaba said as he entered the palace but when Aladdin turned around Alibaba face turned pale. _

_"You're not Aladdin." Another magi stood there the one that used to belong to the Kou Empire. "Aren't you that magi? The magi rubbed his head." It's Judal." He announced and walked toward Alibaba." So you're that prince." Judal said with a smile. Alibaba looked confuse by Judal. Judal reach his hand to Alibaba." What is it? Alibaba asked." Judal opened his hand and there was a purple leaf." Alibaba stared at for a while then suddenly his vision started to get bury." What's going on? He thought._

_"Alibaba! Alibaba heard his name be called. He turned around and saw Jafar and Sinbad but he was too weak to say anything. Alibaba suddenly fainted and Judal caught Alibaba in his arm. Judal tossed Alibaba on his back._

_"What are you planning? Sinbad yelled."_

_"Give Alibaba back! Jafar yelled."_

_"I could hear you two all day but I don't have time." Judal said and black ruk came and he disappeared with Alibaba._

_"Aladdin, I love you." Aladdin heard this so many time by Kouha Ren and it was get annoying. Aladdin tried to ignore it but somehow he could not because so many people were staring as the two walked. _

_"Will you quit saying that? Aladdin yelled." Aladdin then stopped and heard the crowd talking._

_"He just shouted at the prince."_

_"How can he do that?_

_"Shameful brat."_

_Aladdin couldn't handle it anymore." I hate you! Aladdin yelled then he took his turban off of his head and lay on it and he flew away._

_"Aladdin! Kouha shouted."_

_"That idiot! Aladdin thought as he lay down. "I should go see Alibaba soon."_

_"I had such a hard time finding him, now I have looked again." Kouha told his guards. His guards didn't know what to say. "Stop looking for that magi." Kouha turned around and saw Koumei Ren._

_" You have more important things to do." Koumei then walked to one of the guards. "Why is he here? Kouha thought._


	2. First Meeting

**_Here is second chapter. _**

**Doodo - This is competely different story so the pairing is different.  
I like Aladdin and Kouha when i saw their first meeting in the manga.  
What Judal want with Alibaba? Find out!**

_Alibaba stared at the different paintings and drawings hanging on the wall of the huge room where he has been kept for two days now. _

"_Why was he here? Alibaba thought as he took a deep breath. Alibaba lay back on the bed._

_"Oi, Prince!" Judal nearly screamed in his ear. "Time to go." Alibaba ignored the magi but the magi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. _

"_Let me go! Alibaba shouted." Judal was getting really annoyed. "Do you realize where you are now?" Judal said." Alibaba saw the glare in his eyes._

"_Why do you want with me? Alibaba yelled." Judal stared at Alibaba but he didn't say a word, finally Judal opened his mouth." You don't need to know that."_

_Back at Mansion where Sinbad and Jafar were there were many guards on standby._

"_Why did Judal take Alibaba? Jafar yelled."_

"_Jafar, clam down." Sinbad tried to reassure Jafar but it wasn't helping. Jafar was so overprotected of Alibaba since he was also in love with him._

"_I'm going after him." Jafar said as he got up from his seat._

"_Wh…at! Sinbad looked shocked. Sinbad grabbed Jafar's hand before he could leave. "Are you stupid? Sinbad yelled." Jafar gave a glare at him." Let go." Jafar said." Suddenly a crash came through the building._

"_Aladdin? Both said in union. Aladdin looked around the room and saw Sinbad and Jafar. "Sorry about the wall." He apologized." Aladdin had grown a bit the last time they saw him so they were a little shock._

"_You've grown a bit taller." Sinbad said giving him a pat on his back._

"_Thanks." Aladdin realizes the reason he came back was to see his soon to be king._

"_Where's Alibaba? Aladdin asked." Sinbad and Jafar gave him a sad face." Where is he? Aladdin asked again in a louder voice. Sinbad let go of Jafar's hand and walked closer to Aladdin. He didn't feel like telling him but he had no choice. "He was taken by Judal." The moment that Aladdin heard that name he clenched his hands into a fist._

"_Judal." Aladdin said." Without a second to lose Aladdin threw his turban and rode on and flew off._

"_Aladdin seemed mad." Sinbad thought._

"_Judal, how dare he? Aladdin didn't like Judal after their first meeting and he was always making things worse now that he has Alibaba it's even worse. He didn't want his king to be with Judal._

_Judal and Alibaba was walking through the hall._

"_Don't let go of my hand." Judal said but when he looked Alibaba was gone. "Just my luck." Judal sighed._

_Alibaba didn't know where he was. He felt like he was walking for a while now. Alibaba then saw an unusual painting put on the wall. Alibaba couldn't figure out what the painting was. He was about to touch the painting._

"_Prince Alibaba, stop!" Isnan yelled as he stepped in and grabbed Alibaba's hand away from the painting. Alibaba looked at the man that appeared before him. "You're Isnan, right." Isnan let go of Alibaba's hand." It seems you haven't forgotten who I am? _

"_It's because, Sinbad said he crushed you." Alibaba smiled." Isnan griped his hands." Damn you, Sinbad." He thought._

"_Oi! Alibaba and Isnan turned around and saw Judal appeared suddenly._

"_Are you stupid? Alibaba nodded his head. "I told you to not let go of my hand." Judal was so furious. "I didn't hear that." Alibaba said. Judal quickly grabbed Alibaba's hands. "Judal." Isnan said." Judal turned his head to Isnan._

"_Why is the prince here? _

"_Some reason." Judal said as he walked away with Alibaba along._

"_Some reason." Isnan thought._

_Judal stopped and Alibaba bump his face on his back. "Say something if you're going to stop." _

"_He's coming." Judal said." Alibaba looked confused."_

"_I guess we have to make him lose our track." Judal smiled."_

_Aladdin arrived at the place he was sure he sense where Alibaba and Judal, but when he got there he was at a place with nothing by sand on the ground._

"_What's going on?_

"_Aladdin! Aladdin turned around and saw Sinbad and Jafar._

"_They must've realized you were coming." Jafar said."_

"_For now, let's head back and plan out." Sinbad said."_

_"Why did you kidnap me? Isn't there someone else you can kidnap, who'd actually like all of that from you?"_

_"But I'm not interested in them." Judal said, causing Alibaba to take a step back._

_"You're interested in me?" He asked, suddenly Alibaba's face turned bright red but he quickly turned away from Judal._

"_What's wrong? Judal asked, trying to look at Alibaba's face but Alibaba covered it with his hand._

_"A thousand!" Kouha yelled. "I want my money back!"_

_Aladdin was walking in town when he heard a familiar voice and when he looked he saw Kouha was arguing with a merchanter. Aladdin looked at what Kouha was going to buy and saw it was a golden lucky charm._

"_If it's too much then don't buy it." Aladdin said." Kouha and his servant turned around and saw the magi. A bright smile appeared in Kouha's face. Aladdin didn't like that face. "I liked it when we first met, now you're so different." Aladdin thought." What happened?_

_**Flashback**_

_Aladdin Saw a large Caravan, and thought he should ask for a ride. He flew down, and asked the chief of the Caravan if he could ride along with them. At first he was reluctant, but then Aladdin showed him his reward from beating the__ Dungeon__,__ Zagan __(most likely something around a small fortune), and the chief was more than happy to oblige. The chief told him to keep his mouth shut, and not bother the other guest. It wasn't long before the Caravan was attacked by a group of thieves. Aladdin was ready to take them on, but before he got the chance, a man with a large sword appeared and wiped out the thieves. Aladdin was amazed at the power of this person._

"_Who is he…? Aladdin asked."_

"_Y-you probably will not recognize him even if I tell you his name, but…! he is…. Kou Empire's Prince Kouha Ren_

_Aladdin finally met Kouha Ren in person._

"_So? Who is this dirty little brat…? Kouha asked with a smile on his face._

"_He is the one that has been traveling with us for a while now, Kouha-sama…_

"_I don't care."_

_Kouha notice Aladdin was wrapping his arm with badges._

"_Eh? What happened to your arm? Kouha asked after sipping water from a glass._

"_Ah, they grazed me with one of their attacks."_

_After hearing that Kouha was going to Magnoshutatt. Aladdin traveled with Kouha to Magnoshutatt and they parted way but met again, but on their third meeting Aladdin felt something different with Kouha and that's when Kouha confess to Aladdin he loves him._

**End Of FlashBack**

"Why are you here? Kouha asked." Aladdin stared at Kouha for a while before answering him.

"I was just taking a walk." Aladdin turned around and walked away but Kouha decided to follow Aladdin.

"Prince, where are you going? Kouha's guard panicked."

"I'm going with Aladdin, don't you dare follow." Kouha yelled." I want to be with Aladdin alone." Aladdin stopped walking and Kouha stopped as well.

"Tell me! Aladdin said as he turned around to face Kouha.

"What is it? Kouha asked."

"The third time before we met, did something happened?

Kouha couldn't look at Aladdin in the eyes. Aladdin saw that Kouha didn't give him eye contact. "Something must've happened." Aladdin thought." I haven't even told him that I'm a magi."

The two didn't speak and it was all silence.

"Prince! Kouha's guard appeared and informed the prince something in his right ear. Aladdin flew on his turban and gave Kouha a smile before flying off. When Kouha saw that smile he realizes he made Aladdin sad because that smile had sadness in it. "Aladdin, I'm Sorry." Kouha said before leaving with his guard.

"Alibaba, I wish you were here." Aladdin thought."


	3. Bride

_Judal had taken Alibaba outside to because he was asked by Isnan to get some things for him._

"_Don't go off alon….? Judal couldn't finish his sentence since Alibaba had disappeared out of his sight. "Damn that Prince! Judal started to look for Alibaba._

_Alibaba was walking around the town but his head was cover since Judal didn't want anybody to know he was the prince when Alibaba stopped and looked behind and saw Judal was gone._

"_What do I do? Alibaba thought. "I don't know this town well."  
Alibaba kept on walking and walking he stopped by the riverbank and stared at the river suddenly a pot of water fell on Alibaba and his clothes including his head cover-up got wet. Alibaba tried to dry it but it needed time to dry it._

"_Isn't that Prince Alibaba?_

_Alibaba heard someone saying and he turned around and saw a bunch of guys staring at him. "This isn't good." Alibaba turned the other way but was stopped when more guys showed up.  
_

"_Why is the soon to be king here? One guy smirked._

"_Why don't you help us? Another said grabbing Alibaba by the arm but was stopped by another's hand._

"_Judal." Alibaba said."_

"_Who are you?_

"_That's not of your business and I won't allow anybody to touch him." Judal glared. Judal used his magic and blow the guys away. Alibaba grabbed Judal by the hand. "Please don't hurt them." Judal knew how Alibaba was always wanting peace and to not get anybody hurt or killed._

"_I got it." Judal said."_

_Alibaba was relieved. _

"_I told you to stay with me." Alibaba realize that Judal looked angry._

"_I'm sorry." Alibaba apologized._

_Judal stared at Alibaba with annoyed look." You're wet." Judal quickly grabbed Alibaba's hand." Don't let go of my hand." Judal leaded the way. They stopped at a alleyway and Judal used some magic and made Alibaba's clothes dry again._

"_Thank you." Alibaba said."_

_Judal started to blush but he turned around so Alibaba couldn't see. "Whatever!_

_After getting the supplied they headed back to their hideout. Judal took Alibaba to his room and then left. Alibaba jumped right into the bed. " I know I've been kidnapped but I don't feel like I have."_

"_Alibaba is kidnapped! Sharrkan shouted."_

"_Here's another rival for Alibaba." Sinbad whispered to Jafar._

_Sharrkan is a man was sword and is Alibaba's master in teaching him how to fight with a sword well. Sharrkan is very protective of Alibaba unlike Jafar Sharrkan won't ever let Alibaba go anywhere alone._

"_I will find you."_

"_How did you guy find out? Sinbad asked."_

"_Well somebody mention that they saw Alibaba with a Magi." Spartos said." We all know that Alibaba would never leave the palace without your order and if he had, we would have been informed about it."_

"_That's true." Sinbad nodded his head._

"_Where did you hear this? Jafar asked."_

"_Some gang tried kidnap Alibaba but some lady said a guy with long black hair saved hm." Spartos explained in a clam tone._

"_Again, when he is already by Judal but wait he save Alibaba." Jafar was a bit confused as well as everybody there._

_Judal walked into the room of Alibaba after dropping off the supplies to Isnan and when he got in he saw Alibaba fast asleep. "It's time to move." Judal was going to wake Alibaba up but in the end he couldn't. Judal carried Alibaba in his arms instead while Alibaba was still asleep. Judal kept on Staring at Alibaba._

"_The reason, I kidnapped you…?_

"_Judal." Judal was interrupted before he could finish._

"_Tell Isnan I'm going to be away."_

"_Hey." Judal called out to Alibaba. Alibaba finally opened his eyes._

"_I can't carry you all the time."_

_Alibaba was still yawning even after being woken up. Judal put Alibaba on the ground so he could walk himself._

"_Where are we? Alibaba asked." Alibaba saw a huge palace in front of him. _

"_This is my palace."_

"_Eh?_

"_Magi's have their own Palace."_

"_That's right; we have so when we find the lover we may live here."_

"_Oh?_

"_Why are we here? Alibaba asked."_

"_I brought you here today because you will become my bride" Judal smiled."_

"_What? Alibaba couldn't handle this all at once so fast. It was finally fitting now the reason he was kidnapped was so he could be Judal's bride_

"_I can't become your bride." Judal didn't like Alibaba's answer at all his eyes looked really angry. Alibaba become scared looking at Judal._

"_I won't allow it! Judal grabbed Alibaba and pulled him inside the palace and pushed him inside of the bedroom and onto the bed. Judal then started to kiss Alibaba on the lips and to his neck. "Stop it! Alibaba cried out." Alibaba didn't like this._

"_You belong to me." Judal started taking his kissing his stomach." Stop! Alibaba cried out in pain. Judal realize what he was doing stopped and stared at Alibaba who was in tear. He hugged Alibaba in his arms." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Judal kissed away Alibaba's tears. "I won't hurt you anymore."_


	4. Want you

**Hibarilova18** - _sorry it was short and besides not so good with rape scenes but glad you liked it._

Alibaba had woken up from his nap and he looked around and then he remembers what had happened the other day. "That's right." Alibaba got up and looked around but Judal was nowhere to be found. Alibaba looked around the palace, he wanted to look around, and he was curiosity. Alibaba stubble into a room it was filled with dark and white rukh. He remembered that Judal had dark rukh but where did the white ones come from. Alibaba found warm from the rukh that his eyes blinked for a second. "I feel sleepy." As he said that his eyes closed and fell asleep once again.

Judal had returned and went to the room where he had left Alibaba but when he looked on the bed his bride was nowhere to been seen. "He didn't leave, did he?" Judal hands turned into a fist.

"Master! A fairy like creature appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it? Judal looked angry. "Your bride is sleeping where the dark and white rukh are.

"What? Judal's face suddenly changed into the face of a smiling child. Judal hurried to the room. Alibaba was laid on the floor with many flowers and dark and white rukh were gathering around Alibaba. "What's going on here? Judal thought looking at the sight of Alibaba and the rukhs. Judal walked toward Alibaba and he carried him in his arms.

"You've been sleeping ever since we got here."

Alibaba's eyes slowly opened and he stared at Judal who was carrying him. His eyes were still half opened.

"Aren't you tired of sleeping? Judal asked."

"I just feel sleepy." Alibaba said."

Judal couldn't help stare at Alibaba because he looked so cute when he was still half asleep.

"Can I go home? Alibaba asked." Sinbad and the others are probably worried about me and are looking for me.

"They probably are." Judal said then Judal remember that day that he kidnapped Alibaba and there was one guy that gave him an evil glare.

"Is Jafar in love with you? Judal asked." Alibaba stared with Judal with a confuse look.

"No."

Why did Judal ask when he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer from Alibaba since he wouldn't know either way but he knew Jafar was in love with Alibaba?

Alibaba couldn't ask Judal again if he could go home since Judal just ignored what he asked." Suddenly Alibaba felt hungry but he didn't tell Judal. Judal heard the sound of a tummy growl and he looked at Alibaba. Alibaba hid his face of embarrassment in his hands. "Let's eat." Judal said."

"Boy, why are you here?

"I'm looking for someone." Aladdin said while looking up at the sky.

"Is that person important?

"He is, he's my best friend after all."

"Are you sure you will find him, traveling with me?

"Not sure but it's better than nothing."

Aladdin had been searching for Alibaba for some time but when he thought he was close, his tracks became lost. "Why can't I find you? Aladdin thought.

"Jafar." Jafar turned around and saw Sinbad enter the room.

"It's you Sin."

"You shouldn't work so hard." Sinbad said worried about his friend.

"I'm fine; I will do anything for Alibaba."

That look in Jafar's eyes made Sinbad a bit sad. He was in love with him yet his feelings wouldn't be returned so Jafar was in love with Alibaba.

"When did you fall for him? Sinbad thought.

"I will get Alibaba back."

"Ac hoo." Alibaba sneezed.

"Do you have a cold? Judal asked.

"It's nothing."

Isnan appeared out of nowhere with a box with him.

"You brought it." Judal said."

Judal took the box from Isnan and opened it and there was clothing inside. Alibaba realize looking at the clothing that Judal still wants him as his bride.

"This is for you." Judal said."

"I told you." Alibaba said." Judal didn't like the way this was going. "Why do you dislike being my bride? Alibaba didn't say a word. "You're in love with someone else." Judal grabbed Alibaba's hands. "It's that Aladdin! Judal yelled.

"I guess I will leave." Isnan said as he disappeared without a trace.

"How can you force me to be your bride?

"It can only be you."

"You're being selfish! Alibaba yelled.

Alibaba got up from his seat." I won't talk to you until you understand! Alibaba yelled and ran toward a room.

"Prince Alibaba won't talk to you." The fairy like creature said.

"Shut up! Judal was so mad. How did it turn out like this? He thought.

Alibaba was in his room thinking a lot. "I can't believe I yelled at him." Alibaba sighed and then he lay on bed. "I want to go home."

Alibaba then felt a cold wind blow by. He walked toward the window but the window was closed." That's weird." He thought. Alibaba turned around and he hit someone. Alibaba looked up and saw a young man around his age probably.

"Prince Alibaba." He said.

Alibaba was so surprised that he fell on the ground.

"Sorry." He apologized." I didn't introduce myself, I am Zakhan."

"Zakhan." Alibaba said."

"That's right and prince I was sent here by Sinbad to rescues you."

Alibaba didn't know why but he felt like this guy was lying. Alibaba back away.

"Why are taking a step back? I'm here to save you." Zkhan touched Alibaba's face and for some unknown reason Alibaba could not move and Zhan lean forward toward Alibaba. Their lips were this close.

"Alibaba." Judal said as he came in and saw someone other than Alibaba in the room and was about to kiss him. Judal rushed toward Alibaba and got in front of him before Zakhan could kiss Alibaba.

"Who the hell are you?!

"It's too bad you showed up too soon." He laughed."

"I asked who the hell you are bastard! Judal was furious.

"I'm Zakhan the one who will take Prince Alibaba soon."

After that Zakhan disappeared.

Judal turned around and looked at Alibaba and tears started flowing down.

"Alibaba."

Alibaba saw the tears.

"That's weird, why am I crying? Judal couldn't help it but hugged Alibaba." I'm sorry about before but I want you to be mine before anybody takes you.

"I feel sleepy." Alibaba said. Judal stared and saw Alibaba faint and he caught him in his arms

"Why does he fall asleep a lot? Judal kept on wonder why.


	5. Who are you really?

Alibaba woke up in the middle of night; he looked on his right side and saw Judal sleeping next to him. Alibaba looked around and room.

"Where is this? Alibaba thought. Alibaba didn't recognize this place, he got out of the bed and left the room and wondered around.

The last time I met that weird guy that kind of looked like a magi then Judal came then I think I fell asleep.

Alibaba took out his sword from his pocket and stared at it.

Why do I feel sleepy a lot?

Suddenly the sword glowed brightly, it blinded Alibaba so he closed his eyes after while the light dyed down and Alibaba opened his eyes. Alibaba looked at the sword.

"You have to run away from him."

"Huh, who's speaking? Alibaba looked around but saw nobody then he quickly looked at the sword.

"It couldn't be."

"That's right kid, I'm the sword."

"The sword is talking."

"The name is Almo, Prince Alibaba."

"What do you mean that I have run away?

The sword flew out of Alibaba's hands and was floating in the air.

"If you stay with him any longer, you will be in danger."

Alibaba didn't understand anything. Alibaba then heard footsteps coming closer; he quickly grabbed his sword and put it in his pocket.

"What are you doing here? Alibaba turned around and saw Judal standing there.

"Nothing." Judal walked closer to Alibaba and grabbed his hands and he dragged him back to the room and onto the bed. "Let's go back to sleep." Judal whispered."

What Almo said was still in Alibaba's mind. Who really is Judal? Alibaba thought.

Aladdin was still traveling and looking for Alibaba when he spotted some familiar faces in the crowd.

"Sinbad! He called out loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"Ah, Aladdin." Sinbad said as he and the group turned around to see him.

"Any leads on Alibaba." Sinbad asked."

Aladdin nodded his head. "So far this place is the only one I've sense that Alibaba is."

"We were thinking the same."

Aladdin decided to tag along with Sinbad and others since working together would make it finding Alibaba easier than doing it alone.

"Aladdin! Aladdin recognize the voice of the person who was calling his name, he didn't want to turn but he had no choice since Sinbad and the rest turned.

"It's Ren Kouha." Jafar said looking surprised as much as the others were.

Why was Ren Kouha in a place like this?

Kouha walked toward them and he had a smile on his face.

"He looks happy." Sinbad thought. Sinbad notice the face expression on Aladdin and it looks like he wasn't happy to see Kouha.

"Aladdin." He said while staring at Aladdin but Aladdin face was staring elsewhere. Everybody stared at Aladdin and they realize what was going on.

"I'm going for a walk for a bit." Aladdin announces and started walking away but then Kouha grabbed his hands. Kouha turned Aladdin to face him.

"I'm sorry." Kouha apologized with a sincere look in his eyes which made Aladdin shock.

"What do you want?

"I realize that I didn't want to lose you, since I love you more than anything so I will tell you everything."

Aladdin didn't know if he should forgive him or not but then Aladdin eyes widen when a surprise kiss was landed on his lips. Aladdin pushed Kouha away, Aladdin looked and saw the others staring.

"What are you doing in front of everybody?

"I'm letting them know how much I love you."

"One rival down." Sinbad whispered to Jafar.

Jafar ignored what Sinbad said and he sighed the thought off Alibaba was still in his head.

Why did Judal take Alibaba? I can understand Sinbad being kidnap but not Alibaba.

"Did you think badly of me? Sinbad said.

"It's nothing."

"You have to leave now."

Almo quietly whispered so that Judal couldn't hear.

"Why do you say that?

"If you want to know go back to where Sinbad is and look in the library."

Alibaba knew he had to return; he had this strange feeling so he quietly got out of bed. Alibaba headed toward the door but then the door was blocked by Judal standing in front of him

"Where are you planning on going? Judal asked with an angry expression on his face.

Alibaba didn't like the look on Judal's face; he quickly made up an lie.

"I was hungry."

"If you're hungry, you should have told me in the first place." Judal grabbed Alibaba's hands and they walked out the room to where the food was.

"How can I leave without being caught? Alibaba thought.

"Um….

"What is it? Judal said staring at Alibaba.

"Where are we?

"Ah, that's right; you were sleeping when we moved places."

"That's right; I've been sleeping a lot." Alibaba thought.

"This is where we would've lived once we got married."

"About that…

Alibaba couldn't continue what he was saying because it looked as those Judal knew what he was about to say and he gave an angry expression.

"Never mind."

"What would you do Aladdin if you were here? Alibaba thought.


	6. I Love You

**Doodo - You might find in next chapter why he wants to marry Alibaba, and also Aladdin and Alibaba might be able to meet.**

"I told you to escape. "Almo said."

"I tried too." Alibaba was getting annoyed by the sword.

"Alibaba, is something wrong? Judal asked looking at him.

"Nothing." Alibaba said.

"So, tonight is Blood Moon, huh?" Judal said looking outside the window.

"Uh huh."

Alibaba recalled the time that Judal kidnapped him, it was also the blood moon. The blood moon is the time when Alibaba was supposed to become king but that didn't happen.

"Let's go." Judal said handing his hand out to Alibaba.

"Where? Alibaba asked as he took Judal's hand.

"For a walk."

So Alibaba and Judal walked in the night, the street lights were still out and people were still up late. Suddenly a scream was heard. Alibaba let go of Judal's hand and turned around to where the scream was coming from. Alibaba saw smoke coming from a house.

"Smoke." The smoke started coming toward them, the smoke made it hard to see anything. Alibaba realize that Judal was not by his side.

"Judal." He called out but there was no reply.

"This is your chance." Almo said.

"But."

"Don't hesitate and go." Almo yelled.

Alibaba did as he was told and ran off but how was he going to get back to Sindria in the first place.

"I want to see everyone." He said but then an image of Judal appeared in his head." But I don't want to leave Judal." He said as a tear fell down his face.

"Are you stupid! Almo yelled. " Go before he finds you."

"I'm not leaving." Alibaba yelled.

"What?

"He's not dangerous."

"You're a fool."

"I know but I can't leave." Alibaba smiled.

"Do what you want? Almo said.

"Alibaba." Alibaba recognized the voice who was calling his name. Alibaba turned around and saw Judal running toward him.

"There you are."

"Judal." Alibaba cried.

"Sorry, I left you." Judal said grabbing his hand once again as they headed back home.

"Neh, Judal. Aren't you going to sleep too? Alibaba asked as he turned around to the right side of the bed to face Alibaba.

"I will." Judal thoughts were somewhere else, he then turned around as well and stared at Alibaba, while the two was staring at each other a blush appeared on their faces.

"Stop looking so cute." Judal said.

"Eh?

Judal grabbed Alibaba closer toward him. " I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Um….I think I lo… Alibaba started but then he turned around. " Never mind." He said. Alibaba didn't want Judal to see his embarrass face.

"Tell." Judal said as he turned Alibaba around. " I want you Alibaba." Judal said.

"I've heard that before." Alibaba said staring at Judal.

"I want you as in I love you." Judal gently kissed Alibaba on the lips then he let go and stared at Alibaba. Alibaba's face was red like hot pepper.

"You might not be able to say it but I will wait for it." Judal smiled then he hugged Alibaba in an embrace. Judal finally closed his eyes as he did Alibaba couldn't help staring at him, what was worse was Alibaba couldn't find a way to go to sleep.

* * *

"Have fun while you can, Magi." Zakhan laughed.

"Master, what's the next move?

"My powers are weak right now so you guys go bring me Prince Alibaba, I don't want any failures understood."

"Yes Sir! All said in union then they disappeared.

"If only I had kidnapped Prince Alibaba sooner and maybe he could have been mine by now."

* * *

"We don't have to worry about Alibaba." Aladdin said.

"What do you mean? Jafar asked.

"I have this feeling he's going come back soon."

"How can you be sure?

"That's right, Magi's can sense when their King is near and where they are." Sinbad said.

"But I fear that danger is near." Aladdin said.

"Don't worry I will protect you Aladdin." Kouha said.

"I can protect myself." Aladdin said as he shoved Kouha away.

"I wish I could of done something instead of standing here doing nothing." Jafar said.

"We couldn't do anything but now that Alibaba is coming back we don't need to worry."

"Still, I rather not like to see that Magi."

"Neither do I." Aladdin said.

* * *

Judal's eyes shock opened, he felt something strange then he turned to where Alibaba was. Judal's eyes widen in shock when he saw the white and dark rukh gathering around Alibaba just like last time.

_What's going on here?_

"Alibaba." Judal called out. Alibaba's eyes shot open and he saw Judal staring at him, he reach his hand toward Judal but his hand dropped quickly before he could.

"I feel weak." Alibaba said.

Judal felt Alibaba's plum.

_This is what I was afraid of? We have to have the ritual before it's too late._

"You'll marry me now, right."


	7. Words

** Jomenth** - Thanks for reading and i'm so glad you liked it and you know i have another one about Alibaba and Judal but it was for voting couple turning into AlibabaxJudal, check it out, its called Prince of Balbadd.

* * *

Judal had taken Alibaba to another place which was similar to the palace they were in. He carried Alibaba in his arms in a huge room just like the room where the white and black ruk was. He placed Alibaba on the ground then he took out knife then slit his wrist and blood came out. He took the blood and a white light came, the blood turned into a red crystal then he placed the crystal onto Alibaba's forehead.

"Judal." Alibaba whispered.

Judal heard the quiet soft voice of Alibaba. He turned to stare at him and realize he had woken up but he still looked weak.

"What is it? Judal asked as he took hold of one of his hands.

The words that Alibaba wanted to say didn't come out since he was so weak.

_I want to be with Judal but if we do this. Will it be okay._ The thought were whirling around Alibaba's head but still the words he wanted to say didn't come out as well as it did in his thoughts.

"Everything will be alright." Judal said as he held onto Alibaba.

Suddenly a huge flame came toward them but Judal manage to move Alibaba in time. Judal looked and saw a familiar face.

**Flashback**

"Alibaba." Judal said as he came in and saw someone other than Alibaba in the room and was about to kiss him. Judal rushed toward Alibaba and got in front of him before Zakhan could kiss Alibaba.

"Who the hell are you?!

"It's too bad you showed up too soon." He laughed."

"I asked who the hell you are bastard! Judal was furious.

"I'm Zakhan the one who will take Prince Alibaba soon."

After that Zakhan disappeared.

**End of Flashback**

"You were going to do the ritual and marry Prince Alibaba." Zakhan said as he walked closer and closer.

"You stay away." Judal yelled as he step in front then he looked back at Alibaba who had fallen sleep since he was weak.

"My, my." Zakhan laughed then he stared at Alibaba who was behind Judal who was asleep.

"It's seemed there seem to be some trouble." He smirk. He took out his left hand and made a small sword appear out of nowhere. " I should kill you to get to the prince." Zakhan charged toward Judal. Judal manage to block the sword with his earth magic. Judal was having a hard time dealing with Zakhan since he took his blood into making that crystal so he's energy was abit weak.

Suddenly huge water came flying in and that water saved Judal. Judal looked closer and saw somebody had appeared and it was somebody familiar.

"Shrimp." He said.

Aladdin stared at Judal then his gazed drifted toward Alibaba.

"You were doing the forbidden ritual, weren't you?" Aladdin said noticing the blood red crystal on Alibaba's forehead.

Judal didn't say a word but just stood there silence.

"Even if this ritual might save him there is a risk."

"I don't care! Judal yelled. "As long as I can be with him."

Aladdin knew he couldn't reason with Judal, he knew he couldn't stop him from doing this since he had already started it.

_It was said that Alibaba's mother Anise was cursed because her father had done a sin that is unforgiving because of that Anise side of the family would always come down with a unknown illness and that was how his mother died and because Alibaba got half of his blood from Anise he is too cursed but there is a way to save the cursed one by none other than a magi but there is price to pay if a magi does the ritual he will lose half of his powers and return to be a normal human._

"You're his magi yet why didn't you do anything."

Those words pierced through Aladdin's heart.

_Why didn't I? I had a reason to._

"I'm not strong enough to save him." Aladdin replied with a sad smile on his face.

Zakhan was about to attack when he heard some footsteps and realize more people were coming so he disappeared.

"Prince Alibaba." Jafar came running toward his side. "What did you do! Jafar yelled staring at Judal.

"Judal has to compete the ritual with Alibaba." Aladdin said as he took Alibaba's hand and Judal hand together.

"What are you thinking?

"Jafar, If Aladdin says then let it be." Sinbad said as he patted Jafar on the back. Jafar didn't like the idea but he had no choice since everybody agreed." I won't give up." He whispered. The whisper was small but Judal heard it and knew what he met since he knew Jafar was in love with Alibaba.

Alibaba's and Judal's hands linked together and Judal closed his eyes then white ruk came rushing into onto them then a huge light came. The light blinded the others that they could hardly see.

* * *

"My prince it's time to wake up."

Alibaba's eyes slowly opened and he saw a familiar face." Judal he said as he got up. Tear started falling down his face. "Why am I crying? Alibaba saw that his and Judal's hands had red marking on them.

"I love you." Judal whispered. The words came out of Judal's mouth so natural.

"I love….you." Alibaba replied back. Alibaba finally said the words he was longing to say to him.


	8. Words from Author

To all my readers i'm sorry that i haven't been updating this story. I have a huge problem my little cousin went on computer and accidentally deleted my files on this story so im trying to find it and the new chapters i had were in it to so it will take some time so i won't be updating this for awhile, but check out my other stories since this one will be **On Hiatus.****  
**

**To those reader who are confused about this story, what are you confuse about so i can explain it.**


End file.
